We propose the establishment of a Cancer Awareness Network for Immigrant Minority Populations (CANIMP) in the NY metropolitan area to increase cancer control activities and access to clinical trials in NY's foreign-born minority community. This will be achieved through the linkage of two major initiatives at NYU School of Medicine: (a) the New York Task Force on Immigrant Health (NYTFIH), Division of Primary Care, and (b) the NCI- designated Kaplan Comprehensive Cancer Center (KCCC). Community based organizations representing five immigrant groups (Haitian, Latino, ES-Caribbean, Korean, and Chinese) will be partners in this project. This diverse group will allow to conduct unique comparative research and coordinated outreach. Other network partners will include cancer prevention and screening programs such as the Breast Health Partnership and ACS Chinese Unit, NCI- CIS at Memorial Sloan Kettering, DHHS Office of Minority Health and NYC community health clinics. In Phase I interviews, focus groups, and roundtables on lung, prostate, breast, and cervical cancer will be conducted in five immigrant groups. In Phase II junior scientists will be partnered with established KCCC researchers to develop pilot cancer research projects. These projects will develop into peer- reviewed competitive proposals in Phase III. Bilingual CANIMP staff will provide cancer community education, ethnic provider education on clinical trials, review written materials, provide interpreter services, and staff a multilingual information line. The project will be evaluated through an annual patient survey, a provider survey in years 3 and 5, and through diverse process and outcome indicators such as percentage of minorities recruited into clinical trials and number of minority junior scientists developing pilot projects.